House Blackgard
House Blackgard of Ebonheart is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. Their lands are the Borderlands, a long stretch of land that originally belonged to the Stormlands. Ebonheart is their seat, it resides in the eponymous port city of Blackgard, far to the east of Westeros. They guard the borders that separate the Stormlands from the Reach and the Crownlands and oversee all travelers looking to leave, or enter the Stormlands. One of their cadet branches, House Greygard, guards the border of Dorne. They hold the titles: Lord of Ebonheart, Voice of Blackgard, Shield of the East, Warden of the Borderlands, Lord Defender of the Stormlands and Lord Paramount of the Borders. The Blackgards also have a summer palace in Dorne known as Sunhold, a palace where the elderly members of House Blackgard go to spent their last days in solitude. House Blackgard's sigil are two crossed black swords on a white field, with Wastelandic inscriptions reading: (None Shall Pass). House Blackgard's official motto is: "None Shall Pass". The ancestral Blackgard stronghold is the eponymous city of Blackgard, but after the Fourth Border Wars, they have also taken possession of old Keller territories in the Stormlands for over five years, until those lands were given to a cadet branch of the Blackgards, House Droft. History Background House Blackgard is one of the Great HousesGreat House of Westeros. They control the Borderlands, a large stretch of land located between the Stormlands, the Crownlands, the Reach and Dorne. They rule over the Borderlands from the castle of Ebonheart in the eponymous city of Blackgard and the head of the house is the Lord of EbonheartLord of Ebonheart. House Blackgard was founded thousands of years ago by the warlord Argon the BlackArgon Blackgard (the Black). Argon was a distant cousin of King Durran Godsgrief and House Blackgard initially started as a cadet branch of the Durrandons. Durran gave Argon dominion over the Borderlands, a large stretch of land that was previously torn apart by the Children of the Forest during their wars with the First Men. Argon, along with his five hundred Men of the BlackMen of the Black ventured deep within the Borderlands and found an abandoned tower, which was previously used as an outpost by the Children. Argon settled there along with his first wife, Lenya and two of their eldest children, SalomanSaloman Blackgard and OrromanOrroman Blackgard. Argon's men dubbed the tower "Black's Guard", as it was used as some sort of watchtower for the Kingdom of the Stormlands. Over time, Argon rebuilt the ruined tower and started expanding it. When Argon's men explored the area outside of the castle, they discovered deep caverns which contained a large amount of ebony. From those ebony ores the Ebony ThroneEbony Throne was built. After Argon's death, his family were beginning to name themselves "Blackgards". The many settlers of Argon's Men of the Black built shacks and houses of their own and so came the start of a small community. The community soon expanded to a town and that town was also officially named Blackgard, in Argon's honorBlackgard. Eventually, a grand castle was built at the town's highest hill. The castle was completely made out of ebony and was therefore aptly named "Ebonheart", the heart of the Borderlands, built from ebony. 's men look over the corpses of Aegon's army]] During the War of Conquest, House Blackgard remained largely neutral throughout the war. As a result, Aegon the Conqueror led his men into the Stormlands but in order to do so, they had to pass the large wasteland that is the borders. Aegon and his two sisters rode their three dragons into the Stormlands, unharmed, while the majority of his men died of thirst and/or hunger. This event is known as The Great PassThird Border Wars. After Argilac Durrandon was killed by Orys Baratheon, the people of the Stormlands were left without anyone to lead them. The choice of who was to rule the Stormlands fell heavily on Aegon's thoughts. The Blackgards did have a stronger claim on Storm's End than the Baratheons, as the Blackgards are descendants from the Durrandons through the male line, where as Orys Baratheon is not blood related to the Durrandons whatsoever. In the end, Aegon gave his half-brother, Orys, dominion over the Stormlands instead. This decision would later lead to a full-scale civil war. Andyron Blackgard, the firstborn son of Lord Andaren Blackgard, was furious at Aegon's decision to give the Stormlands to Orys Baratheon. The Blackgards have always been faithful to the Durrandons and they were even blood-related. Despite Andaren's pleas to peacefully surrender to the Targaryen rule, Andyron - being a nationalist himself - declared war on the Crown when he refused to officially recognise House Baratheon as their liege lords. The Third Border Wars lasted for years. Although Aegon unleashed the power of his dragons, he was unable to force the bordermen to bend the knee. He could not destroy Blackgard to force the Blackgards to submit, as he did with Harrenhal, since the city was a major trade point and destroying it could lead to the crown - and all other houses - to fall to bankruptcy. When Aegon passed away, and Aenys I claimed the throne, he refused to continue the war his father fought. He parleyed with Andyron and allowed him to form the constituent region of the Borderlands, to rule independently from the Stormlands. Since then, the Blackgards have been faithful servants to House Targaryen. House Blackgard was driven to near extinction when House Keller, a powerful rival house, took Blackgard and imprisoned the only surviving Blackgard, Trevyr. However, House Blackgard became victorious after Trevyr successfully destroyed House Keller's stronghold of KellSiege of Kell and rebuilt House Blackgard completely from the start, making the house even more stronger than they were before. The Blackgards are one of the most feared, respected and most powerful houses in Westeros. They occupy the impregnable castle of Blackgard and oversee all travelers looking to enter the Stormlands. Season 1 While the Small Council is discussing about how to fund the forthcoming tournament celebrating Eddard Stark's appointment as Hand of the King, Grand Maester Pycelle proposes borrowing some money from the Blackgards. Varys, the Master of Whisperers, says that this would not be possible, as Lord Trevyr was using his treasury to fund the wedding of his daughter. ]]House Blackgard's banner is seen during the Tourney of the Hand, next to House Baratheon. Season 2 After the Execution of Eddard Stark, Eddin writes a letter to his father, Trevyr, about the events that recently transpired in King's Landing. He leaves King's Landing to return to Blackgard. Season 3 The Blackgards are holding a feast to celebrate Elyse Blackgard and Marlen Rosby's marriage. Several lords seek an audience with Trevyr Blackgard asking him to help them with their troubles. After the lords leave Davos Seaworth enters Lord Trevyr's office. Davos implores Trevyr to join King Stannis. Trevyr denies Davos' request, stating that his house would fall if Stannis' conquest fails. After Davos leaves to bring the bad news to Stannis, the feast ends with the traditional bedding ceremony. After he executes Rickard Karstark, Robb Stark sends a representative of his to try and broker an alliance with House Blackgard after the Karstarks abandon him and he loses a good portion of his standing forces. Both Dyron and Lucan think that an alliance with the North might be beneficial to them, but Trevyr disagrees, saying that if Robb were to fail, the Crown would certainly destroy House Blackgard. He refused the alliance, but send Robb the best of luck in his conquests. However, when Trevyr hears about the Red Wedding, he immediately regrets not allying with Robb, believing that the Red Wedding could have been prevented if he had been Robb's ally. Season 4 A representative of the Crown travels to Blackgard to ask the Blackgards to join King Joffrey Baratheon's (or rather Tywin Lannister's) army. He brings a letter from Cersei Lannister who tells them to guard the borders in the name of the king. Dyron protests against this, but Trevyr claims that they have no choice, as Joffrey is King. Before House Blackgard can send a reply, Joffrey dies at his wedding feast. After Dyron visits his sister Elyse at Rosby, he immediately notices that Elyse is bruised. He bites his fist, knowing that it was Marlen's doing. Elyse begs Dyron not to hurt him and as Dyron calms down he jokingly says: "Do you think I'm going to make my sister a widow?". Dyron then leaves, promising Elyse that he will not hurt Marlen. However, Dyron tracks Marlen down and begins to beat him until Marlen is knocked out cold. Dyron threatens Marlen by saying that he will kill him if he touches his sister again, before he leaves. Season 5 ]] Stannis, unsatisfied with Trevyr's response, decides to write a letter to Trevyr himself to bring House Blackgard into his cause. Again, Trevyr refuses, wishing Stannis all the best with his wars and hoping that they will never have to cross paths. House Blackgard hears the news of a certain northern lord who has married a daughter of Lord Jorthos of House HarrigonLucius and Larinna Dragen. Trevyr has known Jorthos for many years and decides to go with Dyron to Gornworth. Dyron feels some concerns about Larinna's new husband, as he has a "strange look in his eyes". Trevyr thinks nothing of it and congratulates Jorthos, Rickard and Larinna. Dyron Blackgard is assassinated by unknown assailants. Because of his status as a weakling, Lucan Blackgard is refused the Ebony Throne by Lord Trevyr. With Dyron dead and Lucan disinherited, the title of Lord of Ebonheart will be passed down to Eddin Blackgard, to everyone's surprise, even though Eddin strictly claims that he wanted no part in House Blackgard's affairs. Season 6 Trevyr Blackgard has passed away peacefully from old age. His youngest son and heir apparent, Eddin Blackgard becomes the new Lord of Ebonheart. After discovering that House Bergen were the secret conspirators, he has declared the attainting of Edgarth Bergen. Meanwhile, Edgarth has fled to the Iron Islands, where he will discuss House Greyjoy and House Bergen's next move with Balon Greyjoy. Simultaneously, Marlen Rosby has been exiled to Pentos when it was revealed that Marlen collaborated with the Bergens by luring Dyron Blackgard to his castle for an assassination. House Spyre, a powerful and wealthy vassal of the Greyjoys, were secretly funded by House Bergen as well. They were given a whole new load of ships, weaponry, soldiers, and gold. Because of this, Ryden Spyre has built a massive new fleet with the intention to attack Blackgard and Storm's End. While Victarion Greyjoy attacks the capital of the Stormlands, House Spyre, accompanied by the remnants of House Bergen, attacks Blackgard. As Balon promised, Edgarth will become the new Lord of Ebonheart if the siege becomes successful. The Assault of Blackgard takes place, resulting in massive damages to the city of Blackgard and great losses in the Blackgard army. When Lord Hendrick Grayburn arrived at Blackgard to support the Blackgards in their fight, Eddin Blackgard, in return, gave Hendrick a large amount of soldiers, weaponry, and provisions to aid him in his quest to retake Brightbank. Following the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, which resulted in the death of not only Blackgard allies, but also Lucan Blackgard, Lord Eddin's older brother, House Blackgard has now entered in open rebellion against the Iron Throne and has now publicly confirmed to serve House Targaryen. After House Harrigon became the new Lord Paramount of the Stormlands following the extinction of House Baratheon, Lord Rickard Harrigon traveled to Blackgard to meet with Lord Eddin. They agreed to join forces for one more war against the Iron Throne. Relationships Members * Lord {Trovar Blackgard}, Lord of Ebonheart. Murdered by the Kellers. ** Lady {Laina Blackgard}, his wife. Murdered by the Kellers. *** Lord {Argon Blackgard}, his firstborn son and brief Lord of Ebonheart. Murdered by the Kellers. *** Lord {Trevyr Blackgard}, his secondborn son and Lord of Ebonheart. Passed away peacefully in his sleep. *** Sofina Blackgard, his firstborn daughter. **** Lady {Laenah Blackgard}, his wife, died during childbirth. ***** {Dyron Blackgard}, Lord Trevyr's firstborn son, killed by unknown assassins. ****** Talya Blackgard, his wife. ******* Steffon Blackgard, their firstborn son. ******** Lyessa Garrigon, his wife. ********* Mertha Blackgard, their firstborn daughter. ******* Aeron Blackgard, their secondborn son. ******** Joanna Ollington, his wife. ******* Anera Blackgard, their firstborn daughter. ***** {Lucan Blackgard}, his secondborn son, disinherited. Killed by Roman Mercer shortly before the Destruction at the Great Sept of Baelor. ****** {Jenelyn Harrigon}, his wife. Killed by the Blackwatch after the death of Lucan ******* Mercyl Blackgard, their son. Currently being fostered at Hornworth. ***** Lord Eddin Blackgard, his thirdborn son and current Lord of Ebonheart. ****** Lady Elen Blackgard, his wife. ******* Gerrad Storm, their foster son. Former ward of Lord Trevyr. ******* Eddard Blackgard, their son and current heir. ******* Edwyn Blackgard, their son. ***** Elyse Blackgard, his daughter. ****** Ser Marlen Rosby, Elyse's husband. ***** Ser Ardrew Rock, the son of Jaran Dragen and Reyanna Tyrell, but raised as Trevyr's bastard. Master-at-arms at Gornworth. ***** Orran Luxford, foster child of Lord Trevyr. Ancestors * Lord Argon the Black, legendary founder of House Blackgard and first borderman. * Lord Orroman Blackgard, firstborn son of Lord Argon and second Lord of Ebonheart. * Saloman Blackgard, secondborn son of Lord Argon, died at sea. * Lady Lenya, wife of Lord Argon. * "Grey" Darreth Blackgard, founder of House Greygard and builder of Greyguard. * Lord Dallon Blackgard, legendary Lord Commander of Greyguard, died during an unexpected wildling raid on Greyguard. * Lord Myrion Blackgard, "Myrion the Silent", father of Boremund Droft. * Lord Dirron Blackgard, "Dirron the Butcher", an insane tyrant obsessed with the idea of his deification. * Ser Stevron Blackgard, Master-at-Arms at Blackgard. * Ser Torvan Blackgard, brother of Ser Torvan. * Lord Kennard Blackgard, "Kenn the lucky", eldest surviving son of Lord Dirron. A modest ruler of Blackgard. * Lord Arwynd Blackgard, Lord of Ebonheart during the Massacre at Hornworth. * Lord Tragen Blackgard, father of Trovar Blackgard and grandfather of Trevyr Blackgard. * Tregar Blackgard, older brother of Lord Tragen and former ranger of the Night's Watch. Currently lives beyond the Wall inside of a giant heart tree under the name "Old Man Birch". * Lord Andaren Blackgard, Lord of Ebonheart during the War of Conquest. * Lord Andyron Blackgard, a rebel leader and first Lord Paramount of the Borders. * Lord Gerion Blackgard, eldest son of Lord Kennard. * Lord Harald Stark, a Lord of Winterfell. * Grenn, a lowborn hedge knight. * Queen Sanah Blackgard, the infamous "Wolf Queen of Blackgard". * Lord Rickard Blackgard, only child of Sanah Blackgard and Ser Grenn. * Lord Armond Blackburn, only child of Sanah Blackgard and Fredrick Grayburn. Founder of House Blackburn. * Lord Vickon Blackgard. * Queen Meralith Blackgard, a Queen in the Targaryen dynasty. * Lord Arthur Blackgard, youngest and oldest Voice of Blackgardin history. Household and retainers * Archmaester Lorgan, counselor, healer, tutor at Blackgard and member of the Conclave. * Ser Brant Tymber, master-at-arms. ** Theos Tymber, his son. * Asten Wylde, childhood friend of Lord Trevyr Blackgard and castellan at Blackgard. * Ser Eyan Whent, a knight in service of House Blackgard. * Ser Cayman Croft, a knight in service of House Blackgard. * Codin Bruckstone, steward at Blackgard. * Markas Warth, Captain of the Guards. * {Arton Lannister}, ward and hostage of Lord Trevyr Blackgard. Killed at the orders of Eddin Blackgard for treason. * {Helenys}, former wet nurse turned storyteller. * Gerrad Storm, Lord Trevyr's other ward; the bastard son of Ser Roman Mercer. * Archsepton Harrion, archsepton of the Borderlands. * Lok-Sonaak Vumir, spiritual leader of the Barran the Exalted sub-religion. * Gidden, stable boy. * Ammett, the kennelmaster at Blackgard. ** Arby, his daughter * Hugar, a smith. * The "Gravedigger", the mysterious undertaker and keeper of the Blackgard Ancestral Tomb. Cadet branches House Blackgard is a very old and wealthy family, dating back to the time of the Age of Heroes. As a result it has produced numerous cadet branches and distant cousins of the main line, who have prospered as members of the minor nobility in the Borderlands for many years. House Greygard - a major cadet branch of House Blackgard, formally organized as a distinct House. They directly rule the town of Darkmirror for the main branch, while the main branch rules the prosperous and thriving city of Blackgard. House Droft - another major cadet branch of both House Blackgard, and their ancient allies, House Harrigon. The Drofts are a representation of Blackgard and Hornworth century-long relationship as allies. House Blackburn - a cadet branch of both House Blackgard and House Grayburn of Brightbank, from the North. Formed by Armond Blackburn, the son of Sanah Blackgard and Fredrick Grayburn, following the War of Succession. House Blackburn is more associated with House Grayburn than with House Blackgard, as the are located in the North, but they are formally recognized as a cadet branch of both Houses. House Whitegard - an extinct cadet branch of House Blackgard. Although the youngest of the three cadet branches, the Whitegards were very powerful and many other houses were afraid of them. The Whitegards went extinct when they were defeated in the infamous War of the Swords. Allies * House Harrigon * House Baratheon * House Targaryen (secretly) * House Tyrell * House Mormont * House Dayne * House Rosby * House Stark * House Wylde * House Tully * House Tarth * House Grayburn * House Tarly * House Baratheon of King's Landing (nominally) * House Martell (years ago) Enemies * House Lannister * House Greyjoy * House Spyre * House Harlaw * House Dragen * House Florent * House Baratheon of King's Landing (actually) * House Baratheon of Dragonstone * House Smithe (centuries ago) * House Carrant * House Clegane * House Payne Sworn to House Blackgard Vassal Houses * House Bergen of the Iredale Fort * House Greygard of Darkmirror - a cadet branch * House Tymber of Sandkeep ** House Feral of Beastworth ** House Greyhall of Greyhall ** House Kensington of Castle Kensington * House Tradd of Oakwell * House Croft of the Blacktower * House Skinner of the Cragmire ** House Fletcher of Longdale * House Droft of Kell - a cadet branch of both the Blackgards and the Harrigons * House Smyte of Charhelm * House Bruckstone of Castle Bruckstone * House Heartley of Darkheart Hall ** House Brander of Fyrestone ** House Gayle of Fort Gayle ** House Stally of Hope's End * House Taller of Karthmere * House Warth of Weavington * House Archyr of Eagleview Hall (the Archyrs were formerly a vassal house of House Bergen. However, ever since the Bergens were punished for their betrayal to House Blackgard by downgrading them to a knightly house, the Archyrs were, respectively, elevated from their position as a chief noble house paying fealty only to House Blackgard) * House Linster of Raytheim * House Mercer of Dunharrow (actually in the Stormlands, but due to their close proximity to the Black Road and to the entry to the Borderlands, they are sworn to House Blackgard. Dunharrow marks the farthest extent of House Blackgard's authority.) * House Lash (extinct) * House Cherrane (exiled) * House Whitegard of Karthmere - a cadet branch (extinct) Prominent allies The Borderlords * Lord {Edgarth Bergen}. Betrayer of House Blackgard, former Lord Defender of the Borderlands and Lord of the Iredale Fort. Executed by Lord Eddin Blackgard for treason. ** Ser Jacke Bergen, his son and Knight of the Iredale Fort. The new head of the House following the execution of his father. * Lord Dunstan Tradd, Lord of Oakwell. * Lord Damon Archyr, Lord of Eagleview Hall. Elevated to the position of Lord Defender of the Borderlands following the attaintment of House Bergen. * Lord Terrence Tymber, called "Terror Terrence", Lord of Sandkeep. ** Melvan Tymber, his son. * Lady Meryanne Heartley, Lady of Darkheart Hall. * Lord Eddin Mercer, called "Eddin the Elder", the Lord of Dunharrow. ** Ser Roman Mercer, his son and Lord Commander of the Blackwatch. ** {Grayson Mercer}, his son. Poisoned at his nameday feast. * Lord Roose Taller, Lord of Karthmere. ** Bruise Taller, his son. * Lord Simon Croft, Lord of the Blacktower. ** Ser Cayman Croft, his brother and a knight in service of House Blackgard. * Lord Arys Smyte, the Lord of Charhelm * Master Keren Skinner, the Master of the Cragmire. * Lord Lendon Bruckstone, the Lord of Castle Bruckstone. * Lord Byran Greygard, called "Ironskin". The Lord of Darkmirror ** {Dannis Greygard}, his son. Perished during the Battle of the Blackwater Military strength House Blackgard can raise approximately 90,000 men in a relatively short period of time. As an extremely rich house, the Blackgards' forces are among the best-equipped in the Seven Kingdoms. Due to their position as Lord DefendersLord Defender, the Blackgards also command a large fleet, mainly from the Baratheons. The Blackgards showcased the immense strength of their army during the Greyjoy Rebellion, where they completely obliterated the Greyjoy fleet within mere hours. The average Blackgard soldier wears a full silver plated armor with a winged helmet, with small gaps that leave space open for the eyes. Blackgard soldiers are trained immensely, and only talk when spoken to. The Blackgards once held more than 90,000 men. However, after the Assault of Blackgard, the Blackgards lost large portions of their army and their numbers deteriorated to 25,000 men. As a reward for his support in the battle, Lord Eddin Blackgard gave Lord Hendrick Grayburn 5,000 soldiers to aid him in his quest to reclaim a war-torn Brightbank. Because of this, House Blackgard's forces then stood at 20,000 men strong. After the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor, Eddin immobilised the armies of the Borderlands to prepare to wage war against House Lannister. Going to war as well, is House Harrigon, who immobilised a large number of forces themselves. With the combined forces of 20,000 Blackgard soldiers and 80,000 Harrigon soldiers, the Blackgards and Harrigons stood at approximately 100,000 men strong. After Eddin hired 150,000 sellswords from the Golden Company, the combined forces of House Blackgard, House Harrigon ''and ''the Golden Company now stand at an astonishing 263,000 men strong. Image gallery Blackgard mini shield.png History-and-lore-of-blackgard.jpg|Argon the Black discovers the Borderlands Blackgard city.jpg|The Black City Blackgard ancestral.jpg|The Blackgard Ancestral Tomb Family tree In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire ''novels, House Blackgard was established thousands of years prior to the books' opening by a warlord called Argon the Black, who ventured deep into the Borderlands and settled in the fortress of Blackgard. According to myth, Argon had approximately nine wives and over a hundred children. Most of Argon's children left Blackgard to establish noble houses of their own. Others stayed in Blackgard and branched out to found the many cadet branches the house currently has. The main branch of House Blackgard, led by the Lord of Blackgard, continued to rule Blackgard and the Borderlands in the name of their kings, the Durrandons of Storm's End. After the War of Conquest, the Blackgards were left without a liege lord. Their kings, the Durrandons, were wiped out and replaced by the Baratheons, a distant cadet branch of House Targaryen. Instead of destroying the Blackgards, King Aegon instead decided to elevate the Blackgards from their position by making them a Great House, rulers of the independent region of the Borderlands. The Blackgards have been Lords Paramount of the Borders ever since. During Robert's Rebellion, the Blackgards chose to remain neutral. However, both Robert Baratheon and Aerys II wanted to bring the Blackgards into the war. When the current lord, Trevyr Blackgard, declared that House Blackgard made their decision not to interfere in the war, Targaryen loyalists attacked Stanlire, House Cherrane's stronghold and killed most of the house's members. After the incident, Trevyr had no choice but to participate in the war, much to his dismay. House Blackgard consists of a "main" branch led by Lord Trevyr and a junior branch, led by cousins, that controls the town of Darkmirror. The Blackgards are a relatively large family, though nowhere near as numerous as the Freys of the Crossing. See also * The Borderlands * Argon the Black References Category:Houses from the Borderlands Category:Great Houses Category:SharkyBytesz Category:House Blackgard Category:The Prowler